


Walking like a daydream

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Patick is still crazy, again mostly Patrick, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: "I want to kiss his lips, and you’re staring into his soft lips and wondering if they taste of sarcasm and bad jokes. "





	Walking like a daydream

_**Walking like a daydream** _

 

 _Darling, I'll bathe your skin_  
_I'll even wash your clothes_  
_just give me some candy before I go_  
_oh, darling, I'll kiss your eyes_  
_and lay you down on your rug_  
_just give me some candy after my hug_  
  
\- **Paolo Nutini** , _Candy_

 _He is so so pretty,_ you found yourself thinking and you were scared about it.  
Usually you don’t like humans, you just want to distroy them.  
_I want to kiss his lips,_ and you stared into his soft lips, wondering if they taste of sarcasm and bad jokes.  
«Hey there Trashmouth, wanna have fun?» you don’t even know how those words were so confident and somewhat bold.  
You stopped him in the school’s backyard, you swallowed so hard.  
«Hockstetter, you don’t have anything better then follow me? Like c’mon, don’t you have to blow Bower’s dick or something like that? Just leave me alone.»  
«Just kiss me. Once» you begged him and usually you don’t beg anyone. Not like that. Not like he’s going to disapear sooner or later «please.»  
«I said no. Are you done?» he’s so pissed, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face so fucking cute, those big glasses above his cute nose.  
«Just one more thing, Richard Tozier» you made a small dramatic pause and then sighed: «fuck, you’re so fucking handsome.»  
You saw his face, so confused and then, he blushed, moving away from the spot you stopped him.  
And he walked away, Richard Tozier walked away like he was unreal, like he was a daydream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) if you want to translate it, please ask me (even if you put credits, please contact me if you want to translate it), here is my Twitter: @peterkswoahs
> 
> 2) please, let me know if I made any mistakes [English is not my first language]
> 
> 3) actually for the last part, I took inspiration from SKAM Italia scene between Edoardo and Eleonora, I’m sorry >//<
> 
> 4) … this crack ship is my guilty pleasure from the movie and I’m not even sorry (maybe just a bit but still)
> 
> 5) hope you enjoyed it, anyway <3


End file.
